Just Another Sacrifice
by Trippeh
Summary: -Completed- Harry Potter's POV. Ron likes Hermione. Harry likes Hermione... but who does Hermione like? Give it a try, reviews appreciated. Thanks!


**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to JKR and all her partners that make Harry Potter possible.  
  
**My Sacrifice  
**  
**Summary**: -One Shot- Harry tries to help Ron and Hermione get together, but he himself fancies Hermione as well. RW/HG. Read and review. Thanks!

* * *

Harry Potter opened his eyes, slowly returning to reality and taking in the rays of sunlight penetrating through the open windows of the dormitory. He steadied himself onto his elbows,  
peered out through his curtains and looked at his room mates still sleeping soundly. Remembering he still had a Charms essay to finish, he frowned slightly. He decided it'd be best to get up now and finish it. He pulled the curtains back and threw his legs over the side. Harry reached for his glasses that were sitting at his bedside table and put them on. Finally getting up off his bed and walking sluggishly toward the dormitory door.  
  
As he slowly descended down the stairs and into the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry noticed a lone person sitting in his favorite squishy armchair.  
  
"Morning, Hermione," Harry greeted with a smile.  
  
"Good morning, Harry, you're up early," Hermione Granger replied, lowering her book she was reading to reveal a smile.  
  
"Yeahhhh," Harry yawned, "I have to finish that Charms essay."  
  
Harry walked to the corner of the room and sat down. His usual spot when there was homework to be done. He had done five years worth of homework in this corner and was going on his sixth. He sighed and got to work, occasionally stealing glances at Hermione, who had settled into her book once more.  
  
"Need any help?" Hermione asked a few minutes later.  
  
Finishing the last sentence of his work, Harry got up and stretched. "Nope, I'm done."  
  
"Well, in that case, shall we head down to breakfast?" suggested Hermione, getting up as well.  
  
Harry smiled. "Let's."  
  
They headed down to the Great Hall and sat down in the middle of the Gryffindor table. Harry started to eat a piece of toast and looked around the hall. There were only about two dozen students in the hall, most were still asleep. He didn't think he woke up _that_ early. His attention was drawn back to Hermione who sat across from him.  
  
Hermione looked like she was having a fit with herself. Wanting to say something, but weighing the consequences as well. Harry sighed unnoticeably.  
  
"Hermione, I know," Harry said finally breaking the silence between them.  
  
Hermione looked down trying to avoid Harry's eyes. "You know?" Her face giving off a hint of red.  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
"But -"  
  
"Look, we've been best friends for so long," Harry began, "and you don't expect me to catch on,  
now do you?"  
  
"No, of course not..." Hermione said quite quietly.  
  
"Besides, I'm not _that _thick." Winking at Hermione now.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione laughed slightly, still red. "You were never thick."  
  
Harry loved seeing Hermione smile. After losing Sirius last year, Harry was left in a complete state of depression. Only the five who were at the Ministry with him knew what he was going through. And even then, they didn't know exactly how he felt. With the exception of Luna Lovegood, who had lost her mother when she was nine. It seemed that only Hermione could get through to Harry. He didn't know how, but she empathized him. She helped him heal from the pain, endless nights would be spent talking about how he felt about Sirius, Voldemort, and anything else he would be suffering from. She really understood and he really appreciated it. Soon enough, he was back to his normal self, finally understood things he hadn't without Hermione's help.  
  
Harry suspected after Hermione helped him out, his feelings for her grew. He started looking at her as more than just a best friend. He would really like that and he thought it'd really work out.  
But then... he knew his other best friend, Ronald Weasley fancied her for far longer than Harry had. How could he have been so blind to not notice her, when she was infront of him for all these years.  
  
Harry realized that Hermione was the only one who saw the real him. Others only saw _The Boy Who Lived_, and only wanted the rich and famous part of him. But Hermione was never that kind of person, she was always the one who looked past people to see who was really on the inside.  
Harry treasured that part of her, but also loved every other part of her.  
  
Only, there was a problem. Harry figured Hermione fancied Ron back. He'd never stand in the way of love. And he felt Ron deserved Hermione a lot more than he did. Ron was always shunned to one side throughout his years at Hogwarts. It was one of the prices for being Harry Potter's best friend, but Harry appreciated that Ron never left. And so their friendship grew to a brotherhood status. Harry knew he could never lose Ron, his life just wouldn't be the same.  
  
And so, this was the day Hermione was finally going to spill her feelings about Ron to Harry. She knew she could trust him, as he trusted her. But she didn't know that it hurt. It hurt Harry to know his feelings would never be returned. It hurt to know he'd never have her as anything more than a friend. Naturally, Harry hid this. He hid it well. He would never want Hermione hurt, after the fiasco at the Ministry, he couldn't help but feel it was all his fault. Harry took extra care in defending Hermione after that. Even throwing a few unnecessary jinxes at Draco Malfoy for calling her a 'Mudblood'.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione called softly putting her hand ontop of his, trying to bring him back to the real world.  
  
Harry realized he must have been in deep thought a moment ago. He looked down at Hermione's hand and smiled to himself. "Er - I'm alright." Trying to sound reassuring, but failing slightly. He was never good at lying to her.  
  
"So, you know how I feel...about Ron?" She blushed again and removed her hand from his.  
  
He suppressed a frown. "It's quite obvious, isn't it?" Now trying to sound cheerful. "Anyways,  
you'd be surprised about how he feels -"  
  
"Finished your Charms essay, Harry?" Ron yawned and walked towards the two then sat down beside Harry.  
  
"Yes, it's rather rushed, but done." Harry said while watching Ron chow down on breakfast. He turned and smiled at Hermione, who reluctantly smiled back.  
  
Coming up with a brilliant idea for their situation Harry said, "Hey Ron, fancy a few laps and some practice at the Quidditch pitch later? Just you and me?"  
  
"Ure - eye - ot," Ron replied between mouthfuls. Seeing two totally confused faces he swallowed and repeated. "Sure, why not."  
  
As the Great Hall piled in with heavy-eyed students, the trio discussed about their upcoming class.  
Harry had thought up some reasons why Hermione would never like him. For one, he was famous and had to deal with all the publicity that they tried to ignore a few years ago by that Skeeter reporter. His life was to deal with or end with Voldemort in one way or the other. And finally, he wasn't Ron. Harry sighed almost too intemperately, turning the heads of his two friends.  
  
"Something bothering you, Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry forced a smile. "No... it's nothing to worry about."  
  
"Well, we best get our bags from the common room," Hermione suggested while getting up.  
  
Charms and Transfiguration flew by quickly. Harry couldn't remember what had been taught by lunch time. And that was saying something. Harry had somewhat gotten his act together by his sixth year. He was determined to become an auror, and Professor McGonagall would make sure of it.  
  
When Harry and Hermione sat down they began to eat. Ron had gone back to the common room to pick up some things for the next lessons. Harry figured he'd better just tell Hermione that Ron felt the same, so they could begin their happy lives together.  
  
Harry sighed. "Hey Hermione, about before..." He paused, watching Hermione's attention dawn on himself. "Well you'd be surprised about how he feels about you."  
  
"Wha?" Hermione was clearly confused.  
  
"I think you should confess," Harry said ignoring her befuddled answer. "C'mon Hermione, how much longer are you going to keep this up. Ron might be taken away if you don't make your move." Harry could only wish.  
  
She swallowed then said, "I - I... guess you're right."  
  
"Good." Harry lied. "Well, tonight, alright? At the Quidditch pitch."  
  
"Wha?" Hermione said again.  
  
Harry smiled. "It's got to be done somewhere, right?"  
  
She just nodded in acceptance.  
  
Harry decided he'd go and talk to Ron about this "I'll see you at class." With that he rose from his seat and walked out of the Great Hall and into the Entrance Hall. He found Ron walking down the marble staircase.  
  
"Hey Harry, got my things." He said while lifting his school bag to show Harry.  
  
"Ron... we need to talk."  
  
"Now? At lunchtime?" Ron looked longingly into the Great Hall.  
  
"Yes, now it won't take long." Harry muttered. "How about a short walk?"  
  
Ron thought for a second then gave in. "Fine, but we've got to make it back before class starts. I haven't had breakfast this morning."  
  
Harry sighed at this remark. He knew perfectly well Ron had breakfast and a few servings of it.  
He walked out onto the grounds with Ron following close behind. Harry decided they'd just walk to the green houses then head back.  
  
"So what's this you want to talk about, mate?"  
  
Harry took some time to think it over. "Hermione."  
  
Harry could see Ron stiffen up a little. "Er... what about Hermione..."  
  
"Ron, it's quite obvious that you've fancied her for a long time now."  
  
There was an awkward silence that lasted a few minutes, then Ron said, "It is?"  
  
Harry sighed, he was doing that a lot lately. He figured he'd be doing less of it after Ron and Hermione would be together. He hoped he would atleast. "Ron fess up your feelings to her,"  
Harry began, "or else I'll just have to steal her away from you."  
  
Harry grinned at Ron, who grinned back. "Alright, alright."  
  
Ron and Hermione were so alike at times. They'd be perfect for each other, they always were.  
"Well, you'd better do it soon. Let's head back to lunch, you must be starving. And don't forget tonight."  
  
They both headed back to the Great Hall, finding Hermione not there. Probably gone to the library or something. Typical Hermione. Harry waited for Ron to finish eating then headed up to the common room himself to grab his bag and potions necessities. He met Ron at the dungeon stairs entrance and headed down together. The two of them met up with Hermione and sat down in their usual spots at the back of the room.  
  
It didn't seem that Hermione or Ron was ready to confess to each other just yet. And Harry couldn't blame them. They _were_ in Snape's class. They didn't dare talk to each other in his class or else they'd be chucked out. And the three of them worked so hard to get into this class. Well,  
actually only Hermione worked exceptionally hard to get into this class. Harry and Ron were bumfuzzled about the matter. But, anyhow Harry needed Potions to become an Auror.  
  
After Double Potions, the trio headed up to dinner. Harry still couldn't figure out how Ron could eat as much as he did. He must of consumed about a ton of food each day. Not letting his might drift too much, he got up and told Ron they'd better get into gear. As Ron left to go Harry held back for a few minutes.  
  
"Hermione, you'd better get ready to go too," Harry noted.  
  
She smiled at him and nodded. "Don't worry about me."  
  
Harry left the Great Hall and headed up to the common room finding it empty. He went into his dormitory and gathered his stuff with Ron. Afterwards they left their common room and slowly progressed their way to the Quidditch pitch.  
  
"Hey Ron, I think I've forgotten something," Harry lied, knowing that he had gotten everything he needed for practice. "I'm going to go back up and get it." He placed his hand on Ron's shoulder and said, "don't go having too much fun without me, while I'm gone." Harry winked and turned to leave, leaving his friend in a state of confusion.  
  
He slowly made his way back to the common room he knew so well. Reaching the portrait hole,  
Harry opened his mouth to say the password, when it opened. He found Hermione standing there,  
smiling lightly at him.  
  
She walked through it and up to Harry. She embraced him into a hug. This was one of those times where he hugged her back. He wished they'd stay like that, but knew it would never be. She broke away from him and looked up at him. "Harry, you're a great friend. I know things will work out between Ron and I, and it's all thanks to you." She tip toed and kissed him on the cheek, then turned to go down the stairs and presumably to the pitch.  
  
Harry shrugged off his grief and brokenheartedness. He sat down slowly in his favourite squishy chair in the room and stared into the fire.  
  
It seemed like an eternity, everything would change after this. Hermione and Ron's time together would now be doubled, if not tripled. They'd have no time for Harry, but he knew they wouldn't be like that. A hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned slowly to see who it was. _Ginny Weasley_, Ron's younger sister.  
  
"Hiya Harry," she gave him a reassuring smile, "you need someone to talk to?"  
  
Finally taking notice to the tears on his face, he swept them away furiously. "Or... we could just sit here and stare into the fire." Ginny added hastily. She made herself comfortable in the seat next to him and watched the warming fire flicker.  
  
Harry made up his mind, he wasn't going to mope around like before. He was going to be happy for Ron and Hermione and support them all the way. He'd get over it anyways.  
  
"Hey Ginny," he looked sideways at her, "up for a game of Exploding Snap?"  
  
Ginny beamed at him then grinned. "You're on."

* * *

**Author's notes**: Maybe one day, I'll (mr. nutters, check profile) get around to writing a chaptered story, but right now isn't the time. I have no dedication at the moment to write one _unlike _ms. buggers (check profile, we're weird ) who has an excellent story about Lily's life. Get around to reading that and out other stories! I hope you enjoyed this little fic, and I'd appreciate reviews. Both compliments or insults... but no extremes thanks! =D  
  
Nutters/**Trippeh**


End file.
